Goodbye
by Marvelruinedmyspirit
Summary: LxLight  OAV 1  Light est sur la tombe de L. POV Light. K  à cause du langage.


**Hello !**

**Bon, c'est la première fanfiction que je finis (et que je publie). S'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents !**

**Je dois dire que c'est assez étrange d'écrire une histoire avec les personnages de quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Et pour ma première fanfic, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur Death Note, mon manga préféré, et aussi sur lequel j'ai lu le plus de fanfictions.**

**Couple : LxLight (je ne sais pas si on peut réellement appeler ça du shonen-ai, mais bon, pour plus de sûreté...)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de ce manga appartiennent à Tsugumi OHBA et à Takeshi OBATA, je ne fais que les emprunter. On le saura. Serais-je ici si j'avais créé L ? Non. Je serais trop occupée à me prosterner devant moi-même.**

**La scène prend place à la fin de Relight, quand Light rit sur la tombe de L. Point de vue de Light.**

**Enjoy =).**

**Je ris de toutes mes forces. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Tout est finalement parfait. Je vais créer un monde sans criminels, dont je serai le seul Dieu. Tous ceux qui me gênaient ne sont plus, à commencer par cet imbécile de L, qui, comme les autres, a succombé à mon pouvoir. Je suis finalement parvenu à accomplir tout ce que je voulais. Les seuls qui auraient pu m'arrêter sont des imbéciles finis qui me voient comme l'homme de la situation, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne les vire du paysage eux aussi.**

**Riûk plane derrière moi. S'il pouvait me foutre la paix, lui aussi... Si je pouvais enfin être seul... En même temps, je pourrais encore avoir besoin de lui, autant le garder sous la main quelques temps. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment le tuer. Mais après tout, j'ai bien tué L, le plus grand détective, le plus grand génie de tous les temps, je suis sûr que j'arriverais à m'en débarrasser, de ce stupide Dieu de la mort. C'est juste...**

**Si seulement je pouvais être un peu seul... Si seulement je n'avais pas à hurler de rire pour le tromper !**

**Et soudain, je réalise que je m'en fiche. Il peut bien voir ça, ça m'est complètement égal. Il n'est qu'un Dieu de la mort. Autant dire qu'il n'est rien.**

**Je cesse de rire, affrontant ce poids que je ressens depuis qu'IL a fermé les yeux. Comment décrire, comment expliquer ? Comment faire que quiconque puisse me comprendre, alors que je ne me comprends pas moi-même ? Comment pourrais-je surmonter cette charge qui pèse sur mes épaules, alors que je suis incapable de savoir ce que c'est ?**

**C'est étrange. Moi qui croyais que contempler la tombe de mon ennemi juré me soulagerait, c'est en fait tout le contraire. Je serre les poings, une grimace vient ternir mon visage tendit que je m'effondre sur la terre fraichement retournée.**

**Jamais je n'ai affronté la mort avant. Je l'ai beaucoup donnée, dispersant mon ombre menaçante sur tous les criminels du monde. Mais jamais je n'y avais assisté avant. Enfin. Il y a bien cette fois dans le train avec cet homme du FBI, mais là, c'était beaucoup plus intense.**

**Parce qu'il s'agit de lui. L. Mon ennemi juré depuis la seconde où j'ai posé le doigt sur le cahier de la mort.**

**Cet homme, non, pas homme, ce mi-abruti mi-chieur à face de panda m'a emmerdé jusqu'au bout. On peut dire qu'il m'aura fait chier jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, et qu'il m'emmerde même par-delà la tombe. C'est dingue comme un simple corps enterré à six pieds de moi arrive à me faire sentir si mal, seulement en étant mort.**

**Bon sang ! Je croyais que c'était ce que je voulais ! Je croyais que sa mort me rendrait heureux ! Mais alors, si je suis heureux, si c'est ça, le bonheur... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si vide ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à voir son visage malgré les larmes qui inondent mes yeux ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je chiale comme une gonzesse devant sa tombe, hein ? Tu peux me le dire, maintenant que tu es mort, L ?**

**Je me suis battu pour qu'il crève, bordel ! J'ai accepté de mettre ces foutues menottes et de rester collé à ses basques vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour en arriver là, pour pouvoir admirer mon œuvre, pour avoir enfin un L inscrit sur une vulgaire pierre au milieu de toutes les autres ! Pour le voir comme un simple être humain, pour le voir mort. Finalement. J'ai fait des sacrifices pour ça ! J'ai menti, j'ai trahi, j'ai tué, pire que tout, j'ai accepté de fréquenter cette idiote de Misa pour en arriver là, et pourtant, ce ne sont pas des larmes de joie qui coulent de mes yeux, mais bien des larmes de tristesse, ce ne sont pas des éclats de rire qui me déchirent, mais bien des sanglots.**

**Pourquoi ? Est-ce que, finalement, je disais la vérité, quand j'ai déclaré que moi aussi, je le considérais comme un ami ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Qui suis-je, en réalité ? Light pleurant devant la tombe de son meilleur ami, quelqu'un capable d'être à son niveau, ou Kira exultant devant la tombe de son adversaire, quelqu'un qui lui aurait donné enfin un défi à relever ?**

**Riûk plane derrière moi. Je sens son regard empli de curiosité sur mon dos. J'enfonce mes doigts dans la terre. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer. Je ne sais même plus ce que je pense. Je ne suis plus moi-même, je ne sais même plus définir cette notion étrange de moi-même. Suis-je vraiment devenu Kira, à force d'agir en tant que tel ?**

**Je ferme les yeux. Je le revois, me parler sur le toit. Il savait. Je suis sûr qu'il savait que son heure était proche. Il entendait les cloches sonner pour lui. Bien sûr, il a dû essayer, tenter d'ouvrir les yeux aux autres, en dernier recours, sur qui j'étais, sur qui je suis, et sur Misa, mais soyons honnête, ce ne sont pas des lumières. Après ça, les autres n'ont toujours rien compris. C'est affligeant. Seul L savait me comprendre, et quelque part, c'est pour ça que je suis en train de me mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de hurler à cause de la souffrance qui me donne l'impression que mon cœur se scie en deux. L avait tout compris, et c'est pour ça qu'il faisait un si bon ami. C'était pour ça que je n'arrivais plus à respirer, à bouger, à vivre.**

**Qu'avait-il dit, déjà ?**

**"C'est triste, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est bientôt l'heure de se dire adieu."**

**En effet. C'est l'heure.**


End file.
